Web Of Lies
by Colie88
Summary: Looking at her, He knew what he had to do. He may not like it, but Hetty was right. This was going to rip him apart. "I'm your husband, Marty George." **Note: Story is being re-uploaded and slightly changed. Same name, New pairing. Some new content. Anything after the first 5chapters is completely new for old readers, though there are different details in the older chapters too.
1. Chapter 1

_So, A LOT of you will recognize the first few chapters of this story. It's old and been on the site for awhile. I hadn't updated in forever- like two years- and got the urge to start this one up again. I've changed it a bit, however there is one big change. Previously, it was Callen/Kensi. Now it will be Deeks/Kensi. Same story line will apply. :) Enjoy!_

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

It was two a.m. when Callen squinted at the light on his cell phone, the buzzing of the object telling him it was some local number. Who the hell would be calling him at this hour?

"Callen,"

"Uh, yes, Hi..Hello, sir," Callen could tell the woman on the other end hadn't expected the person she was looking for to answer the phone. "My name is Piper Caldwell and I'm a nurse here at Mercy Medical..."

He frowned at that. "Why would you be calling me? I haven't been in to a hospital for a bit and...Why are you calling?" he asked, his brain finally waking up enough to have his brain catch up with his mouth.

"We have a Kensi Blye in our E.R..."

Callen sucked in a breath as the rest of what Piper Caldwell was saying disappeared into thin air. Kensi was at the hospital at two a.m.? In the Emergency Room, no less? What the hell? This had all better be some weird dream, because there was no way that woman would even accept medical help unless it was serious.

"Wait...sorry. Repeat that part about the car, please." His voice took on a business like tone and Callen absorbed every bit of information this time. "Okay... thanks..." Callen slammed his phone shut and glared into the darkness of the room. Maybe sleeping on the couch wasn't such a good idea, since suddenly he felt hollow. He gathered enough sense to know he should be on his way to the hospital and grabbed his phone.

"Do you know what time it is?" Sam's grumpy voice came over the line.

"Nope. I'm just calling at two in the morning for the hell of it,"

"Then you won't mind if I go back to sleep."

"I wouldn't, but Kensi would,"

Callen could almost hear the frown in his friend's voice. "What's Kensi got to do with this?"

"She's been in a hit and run."

"Christ," Sam said. Callen could hear him getting out of the bed and rustling around for what he assumed were clothes. "She gonna be alright, G?"

"They aren't sure... she's been there awhile but it's supposedly bad enough that she was placed in ICU..."

"You can tell Hetty," Sam decided quickly.

"She probably knows already. I'm not Kensi's primary contact." Callen hung up with Sam and dialed Hetty's number.

"Have you called to update me on Ms. Blye?"

"No. I was going to inform you, but you already know."

"Which you knew as well. Either way, formality is nice. Also, I've called in Nathan. It's better to have our own in on this too."

"Do you know something I don't?" Callen asked.

"Only what I had them call and tell you, Mr. Callen." Hetty said. "I expect an update when we know more."

Sam and Nate were waiting for him when he finally made it into the Mercy Medical Emergency waiting room. "Any word?"

"No," Sam replied, getting a frown on his face.

"Then let's see how much weight NCIS holds around here..." Without waiting he went straight to the nurses' desk, flashing his badge. "NCIS Agents Callen and Hanna and our in house Doc, Nathan. We're here to see a patient by the name of Kensi Blye."

The nurse looked at the badge and the three men for a moment before typing a few things into the computer. "Ah.. yes, Ms. Blye, is in ICU. I'm afraid she can't have any visitors at the moment...Agents," she said looking up at them.

Callen quickly lost his patience. "Look, Ms..." he glanced at her hospital ID. "Jesetter, this is a federal investigation. Ms. Blye herself is also and NCIS agent and we must gather any and all forensic evidence from her body and skin while it is still fresh. We'll also need her medical file- copies at least- and the clothes she had on before she was in here. Now would you like to help us or will I need to have Agent Hanna here arrest you for impeding federal investigation?" He wasn't sure where the anger or the bluff came from, he only knew that he wanted to see Kensi and this woman wouldn't let him. Not to mention Hetty would kick his ass, no matter how smurf like she was, if he didn't see Kensi was alright with his own two eyes. The nurse eyed him and he raised one of his own in return. Sam played along and took a step closer, and Callen figured he was trying to hide a smirk.

"She's in room 543," the nurse replied and then pursed her lips. Callen sarcastically saluted her and the three of them headed for the elevator.

"That wasn't very nice," Nate commented once they were out of ear shot and sight of the desk.

"You do what you need to get what you want, Nate," Sam answered.

Nate eyed the man in front of him. "I'll remember that. And speaking of remembering, did anyone call the othe team member? Marty Deeks, right?"

Callen and Sam exchanged a guilty look. "Nope. And I am not the one making that call," Callen said.

"Aw, G, come on now," Sam said.

"You made me call Hetty."

"But we knew she knew already anyway!" Sam's protest fell on deaf ears as they entered the elevator. "Crap man. I do not want to be the one making this call."

Callen patted him sympathetically on the shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they arrived, Sam let out a low whistle. "She's really had a number done on her," he said as they crowded around the bed.

Callen had to agree. Kensi was hooked to all sorts of monitors that he had no clue about, let alone what they did. Her head was bandaged and he suspected she had a cut on there somewhere. Nasty, purple and blue angry bruises covered her face, chest, neck, and arms. Lifting the sheet at the bottom of the bed confirmed his thought- her legs and feet looked the same. He was also willing to bet the rest of her body that he couldn't see was much in the same condition. Her arm was in a sling- so it was either broke or she'd dislodged her collar bone. Glancing away from the marred form of his friend he saw Nate reading her file.

"Gonna fill us in or wait for us to ask?" Callen asked with a raised eye.

Nate looked up. "She's got a few broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, and some possible internal bleeding that they're keeping an eye on. A Concussion, a cut running from her temple to the top of her forehead that needed twenty stitches, which will likely scar, and a broken left wrist."

"Good thing she's right handed then," Sam mentioned.

"Except that arm's in a sling," Nate pointed out.

"Wasn't my point, Doc," Sam said shaking his head.

"What about the car that hit her? Where was she found?"

Nate looked at the file again. "Other than her managing to tell them it was dark blue and getting two letters from the plate-IE- there's not much else to go on. However, I bet Eric could get the traffic cam around Georgetown and Summit to look at exactly what happened earlier."

Callen was already on the phone, not even bothering to apologize to the quirky tech. Sam shook his head, knowing he needed the doctor that treated her and everything that came in with Kensi for evidence...obviously this was going to be an official investigation, even though they weren't supposed to make themselves known. That was why they were NCIS special projects...undercover ops and so on. And that meant he'd have to talk to local police, which reminded him that he still needed to call Deeks.

Callen hung up and Sam left the room. He moved closer to the bed, eyeing his friend. He took in her soft form and sighed. This was not the Kensi he knew...the vulnerable victim that looked so innocent. No, the Kensi he knew, the one that was like a sister to him, was strong and stubborn. Tomboy like and sarcastic, quick on her feet.

The woman in front of him looked nothing like that.

"Scary, isn't it?" Nate asked.

"It's not easy that's for sure," Callen turned to him. "Why did Hetty call you?"

Nate shrugged. "She said I might be needed."

The pair fell silent for some time before they heard loud yelling in the hall. "Move! I'm going to see my friend and you aren't going to stop me, visiting hours be damned!"

"Guess Sam made the phone call," Callen remarked as he stuck his head out the door and into the hall. He saw a couple of nurses and two doctors trying to restrain Marty Deeks. Deeks looked like a crazed man and it was any wonder he'd gotten into the hospital at all.

"He's with us," Callen said coming to the rescue and flashing his badge.

"Callen! Thank God. Is Kens alright? Where is she?"

Callen tilted his head and Deeks followed him down the hall to Kensi's room. "She's out of it right now. Sam's collecting all the information and evidence, but it looks like a basic case of hit and run accidents."

Deeks stared at Kensi. "God. She's doesn't do anything halfway, does she?"

Callen snorted. "No, she doesn't." He knew Deeks had to try to lighten the severity of the situation. He didn't do well with serious situations. But Callen had seen him grow in the last couple years and knew Deeks was trying to fix that.

"She'll be okay, right?" Callen swore he heard desperation in Deeks' voice.

Nate spoke from the corner. "Yes. At least from what I've read."

Deeks raised his eye at Nate. "Right," Silence fell again.

The door to her room opened. "All we gotta do now, G, is take photos of her," Sam said nodding at Kensi. He noticed Deeks. "Unless you feel like helping, now that your here?"

Deeks didn't say anything and the other three men exchanged glances.

"Photos. Sure." He said after a second. Then he nodded and the three of them pulled out their phones, taking pictures of a bruised Kensi. Her face, arms, fingers, feet, legs...almost everywhere that wasn't covered by the hospital gown. Deeks gently pulled part of the bandage away from her head.

"I wouldn't do that if-" Nate broke in.

"We need a photo," Deeks told Nate. Plus he had to see it for himself how bad at least one of her injuries was.Sam was calling Eric to tell him he'd have pictures of Kensi for him and Nell to go over and log shortly.

Nate sighed. "For the record, I'm against taking that off,"

"Noted," Callen responded, gently peeling the bandage off and holding back a wince at the dried blood and angry raised skin underneath. "Ew..."

"You can look at dead bodies and fire a gun against twenty other armed men and blood makes you say 'ew'? " Sam's amused voice came.

"Shut up," Callen said aiming his phone camera at the mark and snapping a few pictures while Deeks held the bandage up. Then he gently covered the mark back up.

"Kensi is gonna be pissed when she finds out she looked like this for a photo." Deeks said.

"At least she's sleeping through all this," Nate said. "I'm sure they gave her a sedative or something to help with the pain."

Sam muttered. "And aren't you supposed to be a head doctor ? Why are you hear?"

" Hetty asked. You don't refuse that woman. And besides, you guys hate when I mess with your heads." He grinned.

"And you get so much pleasure out of it," Deeks told him.

"We should probably head into the office," Sam said. "Eric and Nell will be there by now."

"I"m not going," Deeks said. "I'm staying right here." He pulled a chair up beside Kensi's bed. "I'll call when she wakes."

The three men looked at each other, then Sam shrugged. They silently headed out the door, but not before Callen saw Deeks reach for one of Kensi's bruised hands and bring it to his lips, just holding it.

When they walked into the building an hour later, they found Hetty standing there waiting. "New case, upstairs," she told them.

"What about Kensi?" Sam asked.

"I haven't forgotten her. We'll just have to do two cases at once." Hetty said. "We can't ignore this one, as it comes from high above."

"Which means overtime," Callen said, slapping Sam on the back. "Come on."

When they reached OPS, Hetty cleared the room except for Nell and Eric. Eric started. "So... over the last six months, there have been murders of Navy wives... but not just Navy wives. They all, " he pulled up pictures, "have brown hair. So far, that's the only common link between these ten women."

"We have a serial killer you think?" Sam asked.

"Possible," Nate answered.

Eric continued. "Our mission from SecNav is to find out why these women are killed. The husbands are-"

"I thought you said the only link was that they were similar in looks?" Callen cut in.

"He lied," Nell responded. "Anyway, each wife also had a husband who'd recently received orders to ship out within the next three months. They would get their orders, and a week later the wives go missing, then after another week, are found dead."

"We've solved odder," Callen said, though he wasn't sure why this was priority. "Is there a suspected terror link or anything? Why is this one ours?"

"SecNav insisted," Nell answered.

"But wait... how are we supposed to find this out, exactly, with pretty much nothing to go on?" Sam asked.

"Ah, Mr. Hanna, that is where my plan comes into place." Hetty glanced at Callen. "Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye will go undercover as a recently married couple, with him having to deploy sometime in the next six months," she explained.

"Whoa...Hetty, we can't do that," Callen broke in. "Kensi is in no condition to -"

"Ah, but it is perfect, Mr. Callen. You will start your identities immediately. As soon as she wakes, she will no longer be Ms. Blye, but Mrs. George , and you will be Callen Kinkirk, her brother."

Hetty said, "All records of Ms. Blye will be replaced with her new persona name and the hospital will have never heard of a Kensi Blye, but a Kensi George. They will move into a house that was in the same general area as two of the other murders. We're putting up cameras around the outside perimeters of the home and there will be video inside the front door, at all the windows, and the back door."

Callen didn't like this. "So I just pretend my...sister.. was in a horrible accident? And forget about finding out who did it?"

Hetty nodded. "For now. Mr Hanna will pose as your life partner and Mr. Beal will watch the feeds from here. During the day, you will all still come here. All of our cases will be temporarily reassigned and routed to other agents and agencies. This is top priority. During the day, you can work on Ms. Blye's case."

"When do I start?" Callen asked sarcastically as Sam almost choked. Nate, Eric and Nell stifled their laughter.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" he asked. "Hetty, do we look like..." He stopped as he realized Hetty had left the room.

"Oh," Hetty popped her head around the corner. "Inform Mr. Deeks immediately. And his orders are to not leave her side until she is released."

"Hetty," Sam started, but she was gone. He glared at the screen in front of him.

"Michelle is going to love this," Callen grinned.


End file.
